mmorangersfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
La Guerre des Ténèbres en Nightmare
=Darkness War = *The theme of the day is "Adds." All DPS need some form of AOE, and preferably some form of ranged AOE and ranged Hinder. Batab Crusher *Pretty much the same as Normal/Elite, except with a lot more adds. *Bomb adds explode for 3600-4000 damage and will need to be kited or killed at range. *Add counts well exceeding 5 are common in the latter half of the fight, so the tank needs to be prepared for some sort of threat gymnastics to get them all off of the healer. I recommend persistent GTAOEs like Crimson Theatre and Reality Fracture (heavily favoring CT). Xibalban Bloodhound *The tank needs to pull most of the smaller early packs at once, and ALL DPS need to AOE them down as fast as possible. The last two larger packs can be pulled separately, though you may want to chain into the next pulls when your current pack gets low. The only really limiting factor is that you don't want two Nacatl Warcallers (or w/e) at once; they hit VERY hard. *Stun Concuss if you can. Bloodhound casts it as soon as he becomes active, and occasionally thereafter. *Occasionally Bloodhound likes to sit stationary and spam "Seething Stench" repeatedly after casting a breath. This hits for a lot of damage, so the healer should be aware of a large influx of damage following a breath. Tanks, this is where you'll want to use a defensive CD or two. I have yet to figure out how to knock him out of spam mode. Interrupting does not do the trick. *That's pretty much it, though the Seething Stench damage is tough to understate, as is the importance of nuking as many adds as possible. Dark House Sorceror *The easiest Boss (as in, drops 10.1 loot) in Nightmare. *Pretty much the same as Nightmare. His new mechanic is occasionally casting... Ixtab's Fury? something like that. Gives him a substantial 30 second buff to damage. Purge or kick it. *Remember! Adds! Because no DW boss is complete without adds! Unbound Ak'ab *Extremely frustrating encounter. *Unbound Ak'ab deals a TON of damage throughout the entire fight. Debilitates need to be stacked as fast as possible (faster than blade Clearing the Path application rate). *Unbound Ak'ab summons a lot more adds in this version. They deal about 150 damage per swipe, which is non-trivial. Upon death, they leave blood fields that hit for 300 damage per tick. These fields CAN overlap, so dropping a giant AOE nuke on four of them beating on your healer is a wipe. *Tank needs to do his best to gather up the adds and bring them to a corner(of sorts) of the arena, where the party needs to AOE them down. *Party should stack on top of each other as best they can while Unbound Ak'ab is aboveground. When he burrows, he chooses one party member and heads in a straight line towards (and sometimes past) them before popping back up. Since his little circle is tough to see in the UNREPENTENT CHAOS of this encounter, knowing where he's headed is extremely important. Melee and shotgun-range folks can stand closer to the boss, so long as they stand directly inbetween the boss and the ranged party members (the entire party, minus tank, should draw a straight line). *Adds spawn in a non-simultaneous manner once Unbound Ak'ab has burrowed. Rounding them up is difficult; the healer, if he can manage, should try to kite any adds on him over to the tank for hand-off (while avoiding the direction UA is heading while burrowed - again, extremely important you know where he's going without looking!) *The text above does not do justice in explaining just how chaotic this fight is. *Oh, in case it matters, his dash deals about 6000 damage and his unburrow deals 3600-4000 or so. Mayan Battlemage *Adds. They're the entire fight. But more specifically... *Battlemage will cast Ixtab's Fury (or whatever...) shortly after beginning combat or shortly after teleporting back to the center of the fight. Kick or purge it as desired. He has nothing else worth stunning. *Battlemage hits the tank like a wimp. Debilitate is, for once and probably ever, unnecessary. *Like in normal/elite, Battlemage frequently cleanses himself of all debuffs. The tank is probably just going to be spamming Escalation the entire time the Battlemage is in range, unless he has adds to deal with. *The barrage portions of this fight are much more difficult. The explosions are far more numerous, charge much faster, and deal more damage (about 3300-3600?). In Normal/Elite, there were a few safe zones within the blast areas of bombarded sections (I recall a couple near the blue grid on the opposite side, for example). These are no longer present. You vacate the entire section ASAP or you die. *The number of adds summoned gets increasingly ludicruous as the Battlemage's health depletes. It starts at 1 or 2. Then it's 4. Then it's 10 (It may be 9. I wish I were exaggerating.). Then it's WTF. *The tank's primary job is gathering up the adds. In the later phases (when the amount of adds is pretty much just ridiculous - around 100k hp or so), the tank needs to keep them pinned at the far grid from where you entered the arena. When BM teleports to his hill, keep them there a moment and RUN when he bomb-izes them all. At this point, the entire party needs to unload on the adds as fast as they can while dodging the barrages. You'll want to have most, preferably all, of them dead before the battlemage comes back down to the middle. If there are any still up, kill them first and ignore the boss. Boss'll head to the tank, so he can move the boss around a bit as needed to avoid the adds as the DPS burns them down. When boss is around 30-40k hp, you may (may) want to ignore the adds and just burn the boss down to ash. Wayeb-Xul, the Hound of the Nameless Days *ADDS. The party needs OVERWHELMING amounts of AOE firepower for this encounter. You'll see this immediately after you start; the adds activate and charge the party about twice as fast as you would reasonably expect. *My party lacked said firepower. That's as far as I got..